


Symptoms May Include

by IceAuntie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scenting, additional tags and characters may be added later, in spite of the title and chapter names this is not actually a sick fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceAuntie/pseuds/IceAuntie
Summary: Victor hates having heats, and he's been trying to avoid this one for as long as possible. His body has other ideas.





	1. Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can't Plan for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799475) by [RivDeV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivDeV/pseuds/RivDeV). 



> Inspired by the brilliant You Can't Plan for Everything, I was thinking about what would happen if Victor were the Omega and Yuuri were the Alpha. This is the result. (Will update weekly. Hopefully.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emetephobia warning for the beginning of this chapter. It's not super graphic, though.

Victor's leaning back on the hotel room bed, trying by sheer force of will to make the throbbing behind his eyes go away. He can hear Yuuri getting changed in the bathroom. They're supposed to be going out to eat to celebrate his success in the regionals short program, but Victor knows he won't be able to keep much down, not if this is a real migraine starting. He knows it probably is–and he knows the only thing that triggers them for him–but he doesn't want to think about that. (He's been trying not to think about  _ that _ , and mostly succeeding, for quite a while now. Which may be part of the problem.) He really does want to take Yuuri to dinner; the two of them, a nice romantic restaurant, a shared hotel room to go back to? It's an opportunity he doesn't want to miss. He’s been taking it slow with Yuuri up until now, but he hopes that maybe, just maybe things will soon change.

Yuuri comes out of the bathroom, and although Victor’s eyes are still closed he can picture the look on his face. Hesitant, not sure if he should disturb him, waiting for Victor to make the first move. Standing there at the foot of the bed, nervously shifting his weight back and forth.

Finally, “Victor?”

“Mmn?” Victor still doesn’t open his eyes.

“Are we... did you still want to go?”

Victor does open his eyes now, but Yuuri’s left the bathroom door open and the light on–the angle just right and the light just bright enough to send a new flare of pain lancing through his head. He throws a hand over his eyes to block it out.

“Victor? Are you okay?” Yuuri’s concern is clear in his voice.

“Just a bit of a headache. Give me a few minutes, I’ll be fine,” Victor says. He’s not sure he will be, but he hates to miss an opportunity for what will essentially be a date with Yuuri. He hears Yuuri settle on the other bed, probably looking at something on his phone.

After a few moments Victor manages to get his eyes open, turning away from the annoying bathroom light. He thinks his headache might be a little better, so he tries standing up. He’s immediately hit with another vicious throb of pain, along with a wave of nausea. Great. So it’s going to be one of those. He swallows hard and tries to hold it together, but seconds later he’s dashing for the bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach (not much, just the half a bottle of water he’d had at the rink) into the toilet.

“Oh god, Victor, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Yuuri’s fidgeting in the doorway, obviously worried about his coach but not wanting to intrude too much. Or maybe he’s just kind of grossed out.

Victor kneels there for a moment, eyes shut against the brightness. “Could you turn the light off?” he asks. Yuuri immediately switches it off, and the blessed darkness helps. Victor manages to stagger to his feet and flush the toilet, then rinses his mouth out at the sink. “Sorry,” he says. “It’s just a bad headache.” He squints at Yuuri. “I think I’m going to have to pass on dinner tonight, though.” It’s disappointing, really, but there’s no way he’ll be able to enjoy Yuuri’s company right now.

“Oh! Of course,” Yuuri says quickly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Don’t worry about me. I just need to lie down for a while. You should go get something to eat, though. You must be starving.” Victor tries to smile at Yuuri, but he knows it must look about as wretched as he feels.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone if you’re not feeling well.”

“I’ll be fine, Yuuri. I just need some sleep and I’ll be back to normal.” He tries to give Yuuri one of his trademark winks, but it turns into more of a grimace.

“Oh, okay.” Yuuri leaves the bathroom door to put his shoes on. Victor takes a moment to brush his teeth, then gingerly walks back to the bed. “Do you want me to get you anything while I’m out?” Yuuri asks when he’s ready to leave.

“No, it’s fine, Yuuri. Go on.” Victor eases back down onto the bed. Moments later he hears the click of the door closing. He lets out a shaky sigh.

He knows what’s going on. He’s been on his suppressants for too long, and his body’s starting to fight them. The last time this happened he’d convinced his doctor to change his prescription, and it had worked. He’ll have to call his doctor soon and ask for a change again, because he doesn’t have time for a heat. Not with sectionals up soon after this, and the Cup of China looming on the horizon after that.

Right now he just needs to stay where it’s quiet and dark, and hope that it goes away by morning. He doesn’t want to think about how unpleasant it will be at the rink tomorrow with all the bright lights and noise.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s not sure how much time has passed when he hears the the door open. He opens his eyes just the tiniest bit, watching Yuuri slip into the room. He’s trying to move quietly so that he doesn’t disturb Victor, but when he hangs his jacket up several of the empty hangers clatter against each other. Yuuri jumps and darts a guilty glance towards Victor.

“Oh. Oh! Sorry,” Yuuri says, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Victor closes his eyes again and rubs at his temples. “It’s fine, Yuuri,” he says. “I wasn’t really asleep.” He hates being irritated with Yuuri, and the concern really is sweet, but he’s not sure how many more times he can reassure Yuuri that he’s fine before he ends up snapping at him. Which won’t make either of them feel better.

Victor looks up when he realizes Yuuri is now standing next to him. “I, um, got you this,” Yuuri says, holding out a paper coffee cup. “It’s ginger tea,” he explains. “My mom gets migraines and she says it usually makes her feel better.”

Victor smiles a little. “Thank you, Yuuri, that’s very kind of you.” He takes the cup from Yuuri and opens the lid, inhaling the steam. He takes a sip; it’s at the perfect temperature. It won’t do much for his headache, but at least it’s comforting. Victor rubs at his temple again as he drinks the tea.

“Will it bother you if I sit beside you?” Yuuri asks. Victor squints up at him. “If you think it will help I could rub your temples for you?” Victor’s about to say no, but then he thinks that, well, maybe it might feel okay. Besides, it’s so rare for Yuuri to initiate any kind of touch between them that–migraine or no migraine–Victor doesn’t want to turn him down. So he just nods.

Yuuri settles on the bed next to Victor, and a moment later fingertips are caressing the sides of his head. Yuuri’s touches are delicate, like Victor is fragile (and right now he does feel pretty damn fragile) and it’s soothing. He actually finds himself relaxing a little as Yuuri gently massages his scalp. Victor finishes the tea and makes a little contented noise as Yuuri’s warm hands stroke down the sides of his neck and settle on his shoulders, working the tense muscles.

“Better?” Yuuri murmurs against Victor’s ear, slowly kneading his biceps. It feels heavenly, and Victor’s a little startled to realize that, yes, he actually does feel better. Somehow, in the last few minutes, his headache has almost gone away. He’s relaxed, warm, and his skin tingles where Yuuri’s still touching him. He also realizes that, this close, he can detect Yuuri’s faint scent. It’s like the ginger tea: comforting.

He hasn’t been able to figure out what Yuuri’s dynamic is (although Victor has certainly asked enough times, at least in those first few weeks after arriving in Hasetsu; Yuuri’s deflected those questions just like all of the other personal questions Victor bombarded him with). He figures Yuuri’s either a beta, or he suppresses. If he suppresses then he’s probably an omega, because alphas (at least in Victor’s experience) rarely suppress. Alphas usually like showing off what they are.

Victor knows it’s a little hypocritical of him to expect Yuuri to share his dynamic when Victor himself is so close-mouthed about his own. Then again–if Yuuri had asked Victor probably would have told him. But he hasn’t.

“Victor?” Yuuri prompts.

“Mmm, yeah,” Victor says, “I mean, yes, I feel a little better. Thank you.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri says, as he takes the empty cup from Victor’s hands and sets it on the bedside table. “I’ve never had a headache like that, but I know from my mom they can be pretty awful.”

They sit for a while, quiet, comfortable in each other’s presence. Victor wonders, not for the first time, where things are going with Yuuri. He’s never taken things so slow with someone he’s so attracted to. He’d figured out early on that Yuuri was shy, that the Yuuri from the Sochi banquet wasn’t the norm (Victor tried a few times to get Yuuri to go out drinking with him to see if he could bring out that side again, but Yuuri always turned him down). Normally Victor would turn on the charm and the seduction; take what he wanted and move on. But Yuuri’s different.

It was the day on the beach that changed everything. When Yuuri had told Victor not to play a role with him; to just be Victor. The only problem is that Victor’s not sure who that really is.

He’s learned so much about Yuuri over these past several months. Yuuri responds beautifully to praise but less well to teasing (although sometimes Victor can’t help himself; Yuuri blushes so prettily). He’s competitive; probably as competitive as Victor is. He can go from being driven and focused to a self-doubting mess at the blink of an eye. He’s frustrating and entirely wonderful.

Victor wonders if Yuuri’s noticed that, as open as Yuuri has been with him, Victor hasn’t responded in kind. It’s not that he doesn’t want to; he wants to share everything with Yuuri. He trusts Yuuri. He’s just not sure if he trusts himself.

Right now, though, he’s content to sit here, cradled in Yuuri’s arms. Victor trails his fingers across the back of Yuuri’s hand, a slow caress.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispers, and a rush of warmth runs down Victor’s spine at the way Yuuri’s lips brush against his ear. “Victor, I –” Victor turns in Yuuri’s arms so they’re facing each other, so close, noses almost touching. Yuuri’s lips are barely parted, his breaths coming fast, his body trembling.

Victor leans even closer, so his forehead is pressed against Yuuri’s. “Yes,” he whispers. A question and an answer. An invitation and a prayer. Slow, hesitant, gentle, Yuuri moves until his lips brush Victor’s, a kiss so delicate it’s almost not there. Yuuri pulls away but Victor follows him, capturing Yuuri’s mouth in a firmer kiss. Yuuri makes a tiny whimpering noise, and then he’s kissing back, tangling his hands in Victor’s hair, pulling him closer. All these months, this is what Victor has been wanting, waiting for, and now he wants more. Yuuri’s mouth opens beneath his, their tongues sliding together. Victor moans at the feeling, his hands tugging at Yuuri’s hips, urging him closer.

And then Yuuri’s pulling away, scrambling back on the bed until his back is pushed against the headboard. His eyes are wide, one hand covering his mouth. “Oh god, Victor, I didn’t mean–I’m sorry –”

“Yuuri, it’s okay,” Victor says, tilting his head. “I wanted that.”

“Y-you did?” Yuuri asks, still looking stricken.

“Of course. What do you think we’ve been playing at all this time?” Victor reaches out, pulling Yuuri’s hand away from his mouth. “Yuuri, I’m attracted to you. I thought that was obvious?”

“Oh. Oh!” Yuuri blushes. “I just, I’m, you know, I’m not –” he looks down to where Victor’s hand is clasping his. “I’m not very experienced,” he says quietly. “I’m not very good at telling when, um, you know, someone... likes me.”

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s fingers. “I do,” he says. Yuuri looks up at him, his eyes bright. “I like you, Yuuri.” Victor smiles, hoping it looks reassuring. “I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t ready for yet, okay? We can... just take it slow, if you want.”

Yuuri smiles, looking relieved. “Okay,” he says softly.

“Good,” Victor grins at him, and then yawns hugely. “For right now, I think we should get some sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

It’s only later that night, after Yuuri’s asleep in his own bed, that Victor wonders why his migraine didn’t last as long as usual. The bad ones usually stuck around for a day or two, and this one had all the signs of one of those. Maybe he’s just lucky.


	2. Dizziness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got all excited by your nice comments and decided to post the next chapter early. I'm still going to try and stick to a once-a-week schedule in order to give myself a bit of a cushion (I've got up to chapter 6 mostly ready to go).

As soon as he wakes up Victor knows something is wrong. He’s too warm, even though he’d thrown the covers off sometime in the night. The celebratory katsudon he’d shared with Yuuri on their return from regionals feels like a brick in his stomach. He’s achy all over. Worst of all, though, his headache has roared back to life.

Makkachin’s whining to go out, though, so Victor rolls off the bed and stands up. Or at least he tries to. Before he’s even fully upright a wave of dizziness crashes over him and he drops to his knees next to the bed. His heart’s racing now, and there’s a hissing sound in his ears that throbs in time with his pulse. He grips the edge of the bed and tries to pull himself together. If he can just sit here for a moment maybe it will pass. He’s scared, though, because it’s never been this bad.

He can hear Makkachin scratching at the door so he takes a shuddering breath and heaves to his feet. He only makes it a few steps before the hissing in his ears turns to a roaring and his vision whites out. When it clears he’s curled on his side on the floor. Makkachin’s barking in the distance, and then someone’s calling his name. Over and over.

“Victor? Victor!” Yuuri’s kneeling in front of him. “Victor, answer me!”

“Mmph, okay. I’m okay,” Victor mumbles. He’s probably not, but he wants to reassure Yuuri. “Just dizzy.” Victor reaches out and grabs one of Yuuri’s hands. The touch grounds him, and the hissing noise fades a little. Makkachin’s leaning up against his back. She probably really needs to go out by this time, but she doesn’t want to leave her person when he’s in distress. She’s such a good dog.

Slowly, with Yuuri’s help, Victor manages to get into a sitting position. He leans forward into Yuuri’s shoulder and breathes deep, Yuuri’s scent stronger than he’s ever noticed it. It calms Victor, and his headache begins to recede. “Victor, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks. “And don’t tell me you’re fine. You just fainted!” He presses his hand to the back of Victor’s neck. “God, Victor, you’re burning up. You need to see a doctor!”

Victor does want to tell Yuuri he’s fine, wants to reassure him. But Yuuri’s right, he’s really not fine. As much as he hates to admit it, he knows he should see a doctor. There’s a chance this isn’t related to his suppressants, and it’s a risk he can’t take. So he takes another deep breath, Yuuri’s calming scent steadying him, and says “Okay. But someone needs to take Makkachin out before she pees on the floor.”

Yuuri laughs and some of the tension drains out of him. “I’ll ask Mari to take her out. Let’s get you back to bed for now, and then I’ll call the clinic.” Yuuri pauses for a moment. “Um, they may not have anyone on staff who can speak English. Will you be okay with me translating for you?”

Victor leans back so he can look Yuuri in the eyes. “Of course,” he says. “I trust you, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Victor’s leaning up against Yuuri in the waiting room of the clinic, while Yuuri fills out a basic medical history form on his behalf, Victor already having signed a release allowing Yuuri to be his translator. Yuuri’s making short work of the form; apparently he already knows most of Victor’s basic information, like date of birth (he did have to ask about Victor’s blood type, though). Victor’s trying to relax as much as he can. The headache and other symptoms have been coming and going, but he’s at least figured out one thing–Yuuri seems to make him feel better. Specifically, Yuuri’s scent. Victor’s not sure what that means, but it does give him an excuse to stay as close to Yuuri as possible.

Yuuri looks up from the clipboard. “Um,” he says, “they, ah, need to know your dynamic?”

“Hmm? Oh, omega,” says Victor.

Yuuri pauses. “Really?”

Victor huffs in irritation. “What, you don’t think I know my own dynamic?”

“Oh, um, sorry,” Yuuri says, and adds the information to the form. “I guess... I just always figured you were an alpha, you know?”

“Ugh, hardly.” Victor’s always kept his dynamic private, but he’s surprised anyone would mistake him for an alpha. Especially Yuuri, especially after all this time they’ve spent together. “I know I’m kind of an asshole sometimes, but I’m not that bad.”

“Huh?” Yuuri’s gone tense beside him.

“Alphas,” Victor clarifies. “Overbearing, self-centered, pushy jerks. You know, assholes.” He snuggles up closer, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“All alphas?” Yuuri says softly.

“Never met one that was any different,” Victor says.

“Oh. Sorry.” Yuuri finishes filling out the form, then hands it to Victor to sign. When Yuuri returns after dropping off the clipboard with the receptionist he sits about a foot away from Victor.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor whines, snuggling back up to Yuuri’s side.

“Um, Victor, I’m–” Yuuri’s interrupted when the doctor’s assistant calls Victor’s name.

 

* * *

 

The doctor and her assistant take Victor’s vitals and go over his medical history, his doctor in St. Petersburg having emailed his records that morning. Victor explains all his symptoms, and decides on impulse to include the information that Yuuri’s scent seems to be helping (Yuuri gives him an odd look at that, but dutifully translates everything). Things go fine until the doctor starts to ask about his cycle.

“According to your records your last heat should have been in May?” Yuuri translates, but he’s frowning because Victor was  _ here  _ in May and Yuuri knows for a fact his coach didn’t take a week off to have a heat.

“Guess I forgot, didn’t I?” Victor says, “With moving here and all.” Yuuri translates this information to the doctor.

“So that would mean your actual last heat was a year and a half ago?”

“Um, yeah.” Victor’s lying, but he hopes Yuuri doesn’t notice. His last heat was actually two and half years ago. He knows it’s far too long. A year is usually the upper limit that any doctor will allow, but Victor hates having heats. He hates feeling so out of control, so weak, so needy. He usually manages to go two years between them without having too many bad symptoms, but a year and a half ago he’d started having migraines. He’d convinced his doctor at that time to let him switch suppressants, and it had done the trick. From the symptoms this time, though, he knows he can’t put it off any longer, and switching prescriptions won’t help. He really should have had his heat back in April, before he’d left St. Petersburg. It had just been so chaotic then; first he’d moved halfway around the world to coach Yuuri, and then Yurio had shown up out of the blue, and by the time things were settled having a heat was the last thing on his mind.

“You’ve been on suppressants the entire time?” Victor nods. The doctor turns back to her computer, adding more information. She asks several more questions, all relating to Victor’s heats, then has her assistant draw blood for tests. She tells them it should only take about twenty minutes for the results, so Victor and Yuuri can wait here.

After the doctor and her assistant leave Victor lays back on the exam table, staring at the ceiling. From the way the doctor’s questions went Victor’s pretty sure he knows what’s going to have to happen. He’s going to have to have a heat, and the timing couldn’t be worse. He silently curses himself for not planning better. Back home in St. Petersburg he’d be better prepared. Here, he’ll have to go to a hotel; there’s no way he can go through a heat at the onsen. Even if his room were secure enough he wouldn’t want to inconvenience Yuuri’s family like that. Then there’s the idea of companionship. If he were home he’d hire a beta heat partner from the agency he always used. Given the choice he’d honestly rather spend his heats alone, but he’s found that having someone there leaves him in better condition once it’s over (when he’s alone he also tends to neglect things like food and water). From what he understands, though, Japan is much more conservative when it comes to hiring sex workers for omega heats. Victor’s sure that in the bigger cities it’s not as much of a problem, but in a small town like Hasetsu things are different.

The other problem with hiring a heat partner, Victor admits to himself, is Yuuri. Their kiss the other night changed things, and the last thing Victor wants to do is upset the delicate balance between them by going off with a hired stranger for sex for a week.

Victor allows himself a moment to imagine Yuuri being the one to share his heat. It would probably be incredible. But then he thinks about just asking Yuuri, and he almost laughs out loud. Yuuri would probably set his face on fire from blushing. Besides, Victor’s got a strong feeling that Yuuri’s also an omega and it would likely trigger a reactive heat in him. It’s not unheard of for two omegas to share a heat but it usually only happens with mated pairs who’ve managed to synchronize their cycles. But putting Yuuri through a reactive heat at this point in the competitive season would be too rough on him.

But then Victor realizes that  _ he’s  _ not competing right now, so maybe a solo heat wouldn’t be so bad. Hotels that cater to omegas usually have a good room service setup, so it would be a lot easier to take care of himself. Besides, it would be a good excuse to buy himself some new toys. And Yuuri should be fine to train on his own for a week. Victor mentally congratulates himself on a good plan.

When the doctor comes back in she looks concerned. Very concerned. Victor’s suddenly afraid. What if it isn’t due to over-suppressing? What if it’s something much worse? The word aneurysm flashes in his mind, and a sudden memory comes to him–sun streaming in through windows, a Strauss waltz playing on the stereo, his mother’s gentle smile. Victor swallows hard and tries not to think about it.

When Yuuri starts translating what the doctor’s saying, though, Victor realizes it isn’t that bad. “Your hormones are badly out of balance. Way more than they should be even if you have been suppressing for a year and a half.” Yuuri pauses while the doctor speaks again. “She says she needs to run more tests to find out the reason why. She said this usually only happens in omegas who have been suppressing more than two years.”

Victor knows he has to come clean, as much as he doesn’t want to. “Um, actually,” he says, “I made a mistake. My last heat was actually two and a half years ago.” Yuuri stares at him, forgetting to translate. Victor ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck. “I just forgot to keep track, okay? It’s not that bad.”

Yuuri relays the information to the doctor. “That explains the test results. She says she won’t have to do any other tests, at least not right now.” The doctor says a few more things, then confers with her assistant, who then leaves the room. “She says she’s going to give you a couple of hormone shots, and that should help the symptoms for now. But you’re going to have to go off your suppressants and have a heat right away.”

Victor groans and flops back on the exam table. He knew it. He doesn’t want to deal with it, but at least once it’s over he won’t have to worry about it for a while.

The doctor’s still talking to Yuuri. “Um, she says that because it’s been so long it will probably be, ah, really intense for you. She says you’ll need to make arrangements to have an alpha heat partner.”

Victor sits up, but the sudden movement aggravates his headache, and he lays back again, hand over his eyes. “No,” he says. “No alphas. I can do it alone. I’ll be fine.”

“She says alone’s not an option,” Yuuri translates. “She said your body expects you to have an alpha. Because, um, otherwise you really won’t be able to be, um, properly...” he pauses again for a moment, then finishes, “satiated.” Victor peeks between his fingers to see that Yuuri’s blushing fiercely. It’s cute.

“I don’t care,” Victor says. “There’s no way I’m letting an alpha anywhere near me. Especially during a heat.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri says softly, “She said it explains why it’s my scent that makes you feel better.”

Victor manages to half sit up now, leaning on one arm. “Yuuri that doesn’t make any sense, you’re not–” he stops, staring at Yuuri, as something clicks into place. Yuuri won’t look at him. “You’re an alpha?” Victor says incredulously. Yuuri nods.

Victor’s honestly stunned. He can’t quite wrap his head around the idea of  _ Yuuri,  _ of all people, being an alpha. Yuuri’s sweet, and kind, and not at all like the alphas that Victor has known. Okay. Okay. So maybe Yuuri’s an atypical alpha, Victor thinks. He doesn’t think of himself as a stereotypical omega, after all.

Soon the assistant comes back with the hormone shots. There’s also a birth control shot, and then the doctor gives him a couple of prescriptions; one for pain medication, because of how ‘intense’ his heat will supposedly be, and another for a specialized vitamin supplement that should help in case he’s not able to get much nutrition during that week. She also instructs Victor to come back for a follow-up appointment in a few days, to make sure that the hormone shots are helping so that he’s healthy enough to have a heat. Victor appreciates that she doesn’t give him too much of a lecture about over-suppressing.

As they leave, Victor thinks about the things he said to Yuuri about alphas earlier, and winces. He’s going to have to apologize, and soon.

 

* * *

 

They take a cab back to Yu-topia. Yuuri’s quiet the whole way back. Victor wants to talk to him, but now’s not the time. When they get back to the onsen, though, Yuuri disappears off to his room before Victor has a chance to say anything. Victor thinks maybe it’s best to let Yuuri have some space before they talk.

The hormone shots, at least, seem to be working. Victor’s appetite has returned, and he’s happy to accept the miso soup and tea that Yuuri’s mother brings him. Victor really likes Hiroko. They don’t have much language in common so they mostly communicate with smiles and nods, but she reminds Victor of Lena, his family’s housekeeper from when he was a child. A round, cheerful woman, always there to welcome Victor home from school or from skating, usually with something nice to eat. He misses her.

After finishing his food Victor heads upstairs, ready to have a talk with Yuuri. As soon as he gets upstairs, however, Yuuri comes out of his room, dressed in workout clothes. “I’m going for a run,” he says, and brushes past Victor without another word. Victor sighs, but he knows better by now than to try and push Yuuri when he gets like this. He decides to go soak in the onsen instead, and wait for Yuuri to come to him.

It’s hours later when Yuuri finally does. Victor’s dozing, stretched out on his bed, Makkachin curled up at his feet. He wakes when Yuuri knocks on his door.

“Come in.”

Yuuri slides open the door, but hesitates on the threshold. Victor sits up and pats the edge of the bed. “Yuuri, come here.” Yuuri does, but sits on the very edge of the bed, as far away from Victor as he can get. Makkachin immediately gets up and flomps down next to Yuuri. He smiles fondly and scratches her behind the ears.

Victor can tell Yuuri’s trying to work his way up to talking about something, but as much as he wants to push he knows it’s better to let Yuuri come to it on his own. They sit in silence for a few moments, Makkachin making happy little noises from the attention she’s receiving. Finally Yuuri looks up and catches Victor’s gaze, but then turns away again. “Victor I–” he starts. He’s silent for another few moments. “Are you feeling any better?” Yuuri finally asks.

“Mmm, yes, much better. The hormone shots really helped.” Victor sighs. “It was pretty dumb of me to let it get that bad, though. I just–it’s such a pain to have to deal with heats, you know?”

Yuuri shrugs. “I really wouldn’t know,” he says quietly.

“Yuuri–” Victor says, “listen, I’m sorry that you had to go through all that for me today. I know it must have been embarrassing for you.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says. “It wasn’t that bad. I know it’s just a normal biological function. And I was glad I could help.”

“Yuuri–”

“I’ll understand if you want to leave,” Yuuri says abruptly. “I won’t hold it against you.”

“Leave? What are you talking about?”

Yuuri sighs. “You said that you didn’t want an alpha anywhere near you. That you can’t stand them–us. So I won’t hold you to your promise to be my coach.” He turns so that his back is to Victor. “I won’t force you to be around an ‘asshole’ like me.” Victor winces.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry about those things that I said. I’ve had some... bad experiences in the past. With alphas. I guess I let that prejudice me towards them.” Victor reaches out to touch Yuuri’s shoulder, but Yuuri twitches away from him. It makes him sick that he’s hurting Yuuri like this. “I never meant–Yuuri, I know you’re not like that. And I’m not going anywhere. I still want to be your coach. Forgive me?”

Yuuri shrugs. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He doesn’t sound very enthusiastic about it, though.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor says, holding out his arms. Yuuri gives him a dubious look. Victor tilts his head and pouts. “Can’t I have a hug?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, you know?” he says. At least he’s smiling a little now, as he leans over and lets Victor wrap his arms around him. Victor squeezes him tight for a moment, his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. He knows this isn’t the end of it, that he needs to work harder to earn Yuuri’s forgiveness. He wants to do better– _ be  _ better–for Yuuri.

“Okay,” Victor says when they pull apart, “let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving!”

Yuuri gets a sly look on his face. “Maybe after everything today I deserve to have katsudon?”

Victor laughs. “Good try, Yuuri, but no deal. Although,” Victor puts a finger to his lips, “that sounds good to me. I think I’ll have some.”

Now it’s Yuuri’s turn to pout.


End file.
